


Elliot Rodger x Rouge the bat

by Hitlertheduck



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Frick if I know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:15:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23863627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hitlertheduck/pseuds/Hitlertheduck
Summary: Elliot is about to commit his Day of Retribution but is stopped when he meets a beautiful lady named Rouge. Please read this, they say they're gonna break my legs if no one reads this.
Relationships: Elliot Rodger/Rouge the Bat
Kudos: 3





	Elliot Rodger x Rouge the bat

Elliot Rodger had finally had enough of everything. Today was his day of retribution, the day where he would finally get back at the Stacys who wouldn’t go out with him and the Chads who dated these girls right in front of him.

He had already gotten ahold of guns to take his revenge with, sent copies of his manifesto to his family, and had gotten into his car but before he would embark on his quest to take his revenge, he decided to go to Starbucks and get one last Vanilla Latte before going on his crusade.

Elliot arrived at the Starbucks and got up to the counter. 

“One vanilla latte please” said Elliot

He noticed that the woman running the counter was not like other people he’d seen before. She looked a lot like a bat themed character from that famous Sega video game franchise. He couldn’t quite remember the name but then it hit him.

“Hey, aren’t you a character in the famous video game Vectorman” asked Elliot.

Well at least he tried.

Rouge said to him “hey you’re kind of handsome, wanna go out sometime?”

Elliot couldn’t believe this, a Stacy actually asked him out, on his day of retribution of all days. Elliot thought about it for a while and then made his decision.

“Yeah ok”

Rouge then said “great, I’ll pick you up at 8 tomorrow, the name is Rouge by the way” 

She then gave him his vanilla latte and her phone number.

Elliot entered his car once again and thought to himself.

“Maybe the day of retribution can wait a few more months” he then drove back home and eagerly waited for tomorrow to arrive.

The next day eventually came and Elliot woke up, eager for what awaited him today. He devoured all of his food quickly, deepthroated his little brother and pretended that he wasn’t totally going to try and kill everyone yesterday.

His dad Peter Rodger went up to Elliot in the middle of the day, curious about the manifesto that was sent to him.

“Hey Elliot, what’s this manifesto you wrote all about?”

Elliot said “Oh that was just a project I made for school, I got an A”

George then continued “why do you go on about wanting to murder your family and all the women in the world?”

Elliot responded, “it’s an in joke between me and my friends, that’s all.”

“Why do you write that if you could, you would go out and torture every woman on earth if you had the resources” asked George

Elliot nervously replied, “that was obviously a spelling mistake that I forgot to correct in post, we can’t all be perfect like you dad.”

George just stared at Elliot for what felt like an eternity, before smiling at his son.

“Okie dokie then, carry-on” said George.

Elliot then got outside and saw Rouge waiting for him. He got in her car and they drove off.

They arrived at Chuck E. Cheese, the most hardcore, baddass place in the universe. It was said that back in ancient Rome, gladiatorial fights were held in Chuck E. Cheese’s before the owner’s balls retracted into his brain and caused him to think that it would be a pretty good idea to turn it into a children’s arcade.

Elliot and Rouge chose a table to sit down at and proceeded order some food.

Elliot ordered a pizza with bullets, razorblades, and nuclear bombs in it because he wasn’t a PUSSY like the person reading this story.

Rouge ordered a pizza with olives, pepperoni and the genitalia of whoever is currently reading this fanfiction (like you’ve got any).

Some time passed and eventually their food arrived. Elliot and Rouge started talking to each other for a few minutes, having a really good time but someone was watching them from inside the tubes.

“Rouge, you will pay for what you’ve done to me” said this mysterious figure. He then proceeded to make his way towards the table they were at.

Rouge and Elliot continued to talk over pizza.

“The human race can only stand so many centuries of inbreeding” said Elliot

“That’s exactly what I’ve been saying, no one ever listens to me” said Rouge 

Both Elliot and Rouge then stopped talking and looked up. 

The mysterious figure arrived at their table and they both gasped at who it was.

“HANK HILL!”

Hank said “It’s me all right, and I tell you hwhat, I am not happy with you Rouge”

Elliot asked, “what did she do to you?”

Hank said, “she stole my propane, so for that, I’m gonna kick her ass!”

Elliot said, “well if you kick her ass, then you’ll have to kick my ass too.”

Hank then said “very well boy, I’ll kick your asses, and then I’ll reenact kickin your asses”

The three of them got up and left the Chuck E. Cheese and went outside to decide who was getting whose ass kicked.

Elliot, Rouge, and Hank all stood on a basketball court, staring each other down. Finally, Hank Hill made his move and summoned his stand, King Crimson, to his aid.

Elliot responded by pulling out his battle suit, Senketsu, and equipping it to his body.

Rouge had a plank of wood because I couldn’t think of anything else.

Hank then ordered his stand to erase time and punch a hole in Elliot’s stupid body but Elliot was prepared because he then took out his scissor blade and chopped off King Crimson’s hand, which translated over to Hank himself.

“Bwaaaah” yelled Hank in pain. 

Elliot then jumped in the air in an attempt to cleave Hank into two freshly sliced loaves but King Crimson saw this coming with its ability, Epitaph, and punched Elliot out of the air.  
Elliot fell on his ass and started to cry out like a little bitch and Hank prepared to finish him off. 

King Crimson raised up its one remaining fist and prepared to fist Elliot’s cute little boi pussy but the stand dissipated when Hank felt a large blow on the back of his head. He looked back and saw that Rouge had gotten him with the plank of wood.

Hank then died in an explosion that could be seen from space, because the plank of wood that Rouge was using was made of the same material that Jesus Christ was crucified on and so it had the power of God stored deep within it.

“BWAAAAAAAAAA” screamed Hank as he was dying. His soul was then snuffed out of existence.

Rouge then helped Elliot up to his feet (he had taken off Senketsu) and they both looked into each other’s eyes. They then embraced each other and started smooshing each other’s faces like a dude rubbing two socks greased with butter against each other, it was really hot and stuff, you gotta believe me guys.

Elliot and Rouge then ripped off each other’s clothes and Elliot inserted his beer bottle into Rouge’s refrigerator. He then started to open and close the door again and again.  
Rouge’s breasts then started crying their breasty tears during this act and Elliot licked the drops up like an abusive stepmom licks up my will to live.

Elliot and Rouge then started sucking on each other’s faces again for a whole 10 minutes until they broke their kiss off once again.

Rouge then grabbed Elliot’s genie in a bottle and started rubbing it in order to get three wishes. Instead of a genie, Elliot’s ghost ectoplasm came squirting out onto Rouge’s stupid face. 

After that action, Elliot bent Rouge over and started inserting his votes into Rouge’s presidential ballot box. 

After Elliot finished with that, he took his credit card and started repeatedly swiping it across Rouge’s chest.

Their fornication had garnered so much power that it caused blue sparkling energy to come out of both of their bodies and shoot up into the air.

Elliot and Rouge were both spent now, so they just lied down on the ground for a while.

They then turned and looked at each other and smiled, excited for what would come in the future.

3 years later

After that day passed Elliot and Rouge fucked each other daily, until it got to the day of their wedding. All of Elliot’s family members and all of the characters in Sonic’s world showed up. 

Elliot and Rouge kissed each other on the altar and the entire crowd stood up and clapped.

Elliot and Rouge then started a family together and had three green children named, Kermit the frog, Gumby, and Tsuyu Asui.

Rouge was lying down in Elliot’s lap and they were about to go to sleep.

“Boy, imagine if this entire timeline never happened because you decided to go on a shooting spree” joked Rouge. 

Elliot laughed “yeah, that would really suck, good thing that the day of retribution never happened in the end.”

Elliot and Rouge both started laughing and the Full House theme song started to play as the ending credits were rolling.


End file.
